This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of a disc-shaped media including a support element to receive and retain said disc-shaped media and further including a protective element to protect the media surface of said disc-shaped media.
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging, of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship and, after removal and use, they can easily be re-stored in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of the first chamber of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby either an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber define an opening slightly larger in internal diameter than the external diameter of the disc media into which the disc media can be inserted to retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging, whereby the container may be attached to a storage device for ancillary materials such that the container acts as a temporary, removable cover that attaches to the storage device when the disc media is either initially positioned within the cavity of the container such that the lid or cover of the storage devices serves to retain the disc media against movement in a second, opposite direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method packaging whereby the container may be attached to a storage device for ancillary materials by means of snapping the skirt surrounding the container under the rim of the storage device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method packaging whereby the container may be attached to a storage device for ancillary materials by means of a safety seal shrink-wrapped around the perimeter of the container and storage device.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby an annular ring or protrusions mounted on the internal wall of the first chamber define an annular post slightly smaller in exterior diameter than the diameter of the center hole of the disc media to thus retain the disc media on the post in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the wall of the first chamber extends below the level of the disc so as to slidably engage and positively hold materials without the need for a secondary container, for example, where such other materials are a children""s board book or similar rigid items.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form comprises a first member for the storage of disc-shaped media in a chamber or cavity, which first member may be attached to a storage device used for the storage of materials other than the disc-shaped media. The chamber includes means for maintaining the disc media in a stable state within the chamber, including a structure defining support for the disc media such that the disc media is allowed to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. Said structure may include at least one projection thereon, said projection being adapted to retain the disc-shaped media on the structure. An optional shoulder element may also be provided, said shoulder element extending from the inner surface of the first member and being adapted to separate the disc-shaped media from the inner surface. The disc-shaped media is also retained within the inner chamber by means of inner surface of the first member on the one side, and the lid or cover of the storage device on the other. The first member may be attached to the storage device by a variety of means, but in the preferred embodiment, the first member includes a skirt running along the perimeter thereof, which skirt is adapted to slide under and be retained by a raised lip rim of the storage device. Alternate attachment means include seating the first member on top of the storage device and sealing it thereon, attaching it by means of a compression fit, or using adhesive means. In a further embodiment, the wall of the first chamber extends below the level of the disc so as to slidably engage and positively hold materials without the need for a secondary container.
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the chamber of the storage device by means of a cylindrical inner structure and retained therein through the interaction of the container and the cover or top of the storage device.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.